To The Rescue
by rubycaspar
Summary: A missing moment from 'Avenger 2.0' Sam's trying to get out of a meeting and Jack's her only hope...


Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with Stargate.

_To The Rescue_

Sam's mind had never been so blank. Give her a life or death situation that required quick thinking and she was fine; make that an appointment she really wanted to skip and four days to think of an excuse and she had nothing.

_Nothing._

Sam bit back the urge to sigh as she left the control room and headed for the elevators. Felger had some sort of weapon that he wanted to show her.

Sam never really knew what to make of Felger. He was a brilliant scientist- she knew that, and he was a real asset to the SGC. But it bothered her the way he hero-worshipped SG-1. If he ever saw any of them walking down the corridors he would go out of his way to talk to them, which may not seem such a bad thing, granted, but he would always end up making a fool of himself. Sam just desperately wanted him to do himself a favour and get over it.

He was also obsessed with the one mission they had all gone on together- he very rarely stopped mentioning it. As far as Sam could tell every other scientist at the SGC knew every detail of the mission from the beginning to the end.

But the thing that bothered her the most, she had to admit, was his crush on her. It made her really uncomfortable and she went out of her way to avoid being alone with him. Jay Felger was a nice guy and everything but Sam really didn't see him like that, and he just didn't seem to get the message.

And now she was on her way to his lab, where they'd be alone. Sam resisted the urge to bang her head against the elevator doors as she waited for them to open. Why hadn't she been able to think of an excuse?

The elevator opened and she stepped inside, nodding a greeting to Colonel O'Neill, who was leaning against the wall. He nodded back.

Sam smiled slightly to herself as she pressed the button for level 17. Here was the other end of the spectrum- Colonel O'Neill, who she _really_ wanted to be alone with but couldn't be.

Sam looked round at her CO, an idea finally springing to mind. He raised his eyebrows in question of her stare.

"What's up Carter?" He asked.

Sam screwed up her courage. "Are you busy Sir?" She asked, praying the answer was no.

The Colonel frowned. "No," he said, making for a very relieved Sam. "Why?"

"Well, I have to go up to Felger's lab, and I thought you might like to come along," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

The Colonel pulled a face. "You know, I think I'll pass," he said.

Sam thought quickly. (Yes! The brain was working again!) "He's developed some kind of weapon Sir. Could be a major break through."

Sam could see that Colonel O'Neill still wasn't convinced. "I'm sure I'll see it some other time. Preferably a time when Felger isn't there," he said.

"He's not that bad Sir."

The Colonel snorted. Sam realised she'd have to go to The Last Resort.

"Please Sir?"

She'd have to beg.

The Colonel frowned again. "Why do you want me to go? What's going on?" He asked.

Sam grimaced and shut her eyes as she spoke. "I think he has a crush on me," she said.

Silence.

Sam looked back at her CO to find that he grinning in that way he does when he finds something really funny.

Sam humphed. "It's not funny Sir!" She said angrily. The Colonel grinned wider. "No, not funny. Just blindingly obvious."

Sam stared at him, and he shrugged. "Half the guys on this base have a crush on you Carter. Why's _Felger_ got you in a state?"

Sam didn't like his suggestive tone one bit. "Because, like you said, he's so obvious! I'm always afraid I'll accidentally lead him on."

The Colonel's grin left his face and he held up his hands. "I'm sorry Carter, but I can't go," he said. "After all, I wouldn't want to intrude…" He added, suddenly starting to grin again.

"Sir!" Sam said annoyed. She composed herself a bit before speaking again. "Please Sir. I really don't want to be alone with him."

The Colonel ran a hand through his hair. "But it's Felger. I promised myself I'd stay away from him," he said. "Can't you find someone else?"

Sam could sense a possible victory. "It's too late Sir, I've got to go now. Besides, Felger's scared of you."

"Scared of me?" The Colonel asked, as if it were a big surprise.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes sir. You're his hero, but he's scared of you. You know he is. Please sir? Please?"

The Colonel shifted a bit. Sam could feel the win. "Please?" She pleaded again for good measure.

"Ugh!" Colonel O'Neill finally said. "But you owe me big time," he pointed a finger at Sam to emphasise his point.

"Thanks Sir," Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief. Okay, so she hadn't got out of the meeting, but who knows, now it might actually be bearable, with Colonel O'Neill to the rescue.


End file.
